User talk:Masurao14
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Damocles page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! : Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lelouch Di Britannia (talk) 18:15, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Lelouch's Trivia I have never seen Kamui and Fuuma from x/1999. I'm sure the similarities are there I just don't know what they are. If you wouldn't mind responding on my talk page with the exact wording that you would use then I will be glad to add it to the trivia section on Lelouch's page. Thank you so much for your contributions! It really helps a lot. [[User:J two| •'J two'• ]][talk:J two| •''[talk• ]] 02:54, July 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Lelouch's Trivia Wow that is a lot of similarities! Ha ha I have started watching the anime because you definitely peaked my curiosity but it will be a while before I get very far in it. I like how on the other characters that you added trivia to you were able to condense it down and make it so concise. I was wondering if you wouldn't be able to do something similar with all the information for Lelouch. You obviously know more about this than I do so I hope you can make a few sentences that describe all of those similarities (or at least as much as you see fit) and then message me it to me and I will just copy and paste it onto his page. That would be a huge help! Thank you. [[User:J two| •'J two'• ]][[User talk:J two| •talk• ]] 21:43, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Lelouch Hey I just wanted to let you know that the protection level on the page Lelouch vi Britannia has been lowered so that you can make edits. Obviously this is a high traffic page that lots of people want to edit or vandalize so try not to go overboard and hopefully we can keep it at this level for a while. Thank you again for all your help! [[User:J two| •'J two'• ]][[User talk:J two| •talk• ]] 16:33, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Protection Level I reduced the level of protection on the page: Holy Britannian Empire. Also as a side note when you make a page it helps everyone to put at least a little bit of information on it. Just so that people know exactly what the page is supposed to be about. Thank you [[User:J two| •'J two'• ]][[User talk:J two| •talk''• ]] 05:36, August 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Merging Pages and Relationships section Hi, Masurao, I saw your message on J two's talk page, however, he is no longer active. I am the only active admin here at the moment. I certainly do not doubt Julius being Lelouch, however, due to this site's policies I would like to wait till it is confirmed in the OVA. As for the relationships section in Lelouch's page, I'm against adding Shin Hyuga Shing since their relationship was quite minor compared to other characters in the Code Geass universe. As for Charles and Schneizel, I'm completely fine with them. 12:40, January 18, 2015 (UTC)